Mr Brightside
by XxMidnightRosesxX
Summary: What happen when Ryoko left? Did Ayeka take her place? (Afterwards of Midnight Sun) One-shot, songfic.


**Mr. Brightside**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. If I did I would be Japanese. I also do not own the song and I'm not part of the band. If I was I would be a man.

A/N: Sorry if this isn't as good as Midnight Sun. It's hard to write songfics that go together and make the second as good as the first. Ok, I'm going to stop making excuses.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all_

Ryoko sat on the bench someplace far away from her former home. **_No, my former cage._** She thought with only slight remorse. It had been four weeks since she last saw Tenchi.

**_Four long miserable weeks._**

The thought echoed in her mind though she took no notice. Ryoko was not one to show weakness. Not after that day; no longer will she shed a tear.

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Tenchi glance sideways to look at his princess, Ayeka. Ryoko's absent has made Tenchi's life normal or at least as normal as it could ever be.

_This does not feel right,_ his mind stated. _Something is not right. This is wrong._

"Ryoko." Tenchi whisper unaware of Ayeka's conscious state. Ayeka made sure Tenchi thought she was still sleeping until he left the room. "Why?" Was the only word Ayeka could say.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_

Ryoko lay against the hard mattress in the room she rented. Through the cracks in the wall she could hear the couple's arguments. **_Sounds almost like me and Tenchi._** Her thoughts could never get away from that man.

The man who stole her heart without her consent.

_Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest _

_Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

Tenchi went outside and sat on the steps. The images racing through his mind were not ones he wanted. Ryoko crying, Ayeka kissing him, his body reacting; these memories had to be someone else's. This could not be his life.

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control_

Ayeka pulled the curtains back slightly, watching the man she came to love fight his demon. Not the demon she was used to fighting who disappeared without warning. Tenchi's demon was one inside his mind, inside his heart.

Quickly she looked away. The pain Ayeka felt was too strong to handle. Falling to her knees she stayed there. Only four weeks and her dream disappear.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
_

Ryoko stood outside in the pouring rain. The day which began with sun and warmth now ended with rain and frost. The weather did not affect this woman. Nothing could alter the mood Ryoko was in now. Caught between melancholy and compassion Ryoko did not know what she wanted to do.

**_Going back will only cause pain but staying here will make no difference._**

****Either way Ryoko looked at it the outcome was the same. Only pain would enter into her heart.

_Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

Ayeka ran outside after realizing the weather was bad. Tenchi was still sitting on the steps and she wanted to make sure he was alright. "Lord Tenchi." Upon hearing her voice Tenchi turn.

Tenchi's eyes were closed and Ayeka did not know why. "Tenchi, please open your eyes. It is disturbing talking to a person without making eye contact." Ayeka waiting holding on to the little patience she had.

Slowly Tenchi open his eyes. It was not the simple movement one would think. Tenchi will be force to realize his future, his destiny, his life. He will see what stood before him and accept it.

The princess stood before him with a look of slight annoyance on her face. A small smile on his face Tenchi stood and without hesitation took Ayeka into his arms. A blush appears on her face but she did not complain. This is what Ayeka always wanted, Tenchi.

_Ryoko is never coming back. I must move on._ Tenchi told himself but he did not believe it.

"We must look on the Brightside." Tenchi said and Ayeka nodded, not knowing what he meant.

_I never…_

Ayeka lean against Tenchi's body, never wanting this to end.

_I never…_

Tenchi kept the smile in place, never wanting it to fade. When the time came to frown Tenchi felt he may never find happiness again. Not that he ever did…

Ryoko stood still, her hair was straight and her skin was cold. The rain poured harder as if knowing her wish was to drown in it.

**_No, I must not look at the negative. _**She thought and finally managed a small smile.

**_I must look on the Brightside. _**The thought was true but the problem still remains. What is the Brightside?

_**I never…**_

A/N: Want to kill me for making a second one? Hug me? Tell me what you think by reviewing! Yes, I know I took the first part of Mr. Brightside out but it's the same lyrics. The Killers sing it two times.


End file.
